


Кошки-мишки

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Stuffed Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Если Отабек когда-нибудь спросит у Юры: почему именно котики? — Юра расскажет ему эту историю.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 11





	Кошки-мишки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khajiitka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/gifts).



> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для Kumys 2020 - по мотивам командного арта "Подарочки", нарисованного khajiitka. Его можно увидеть здесь: https://khajiitka.tumblr.com/post/612734667336138752 или здесь: https://vk.com/wall-157646823_5901 :)

Юра сидит за столом и размазывает по тарелке кашу. Ему пять, на улице лето, но он в детском саду, на завтраке, и он обязательно должен съесть эту кашу. Потому что, когда он её съест, когда позанимается, когда погуляет, когда пообедает, когда поспит, когда поиграет, когда снова перекусит — тогда за ним придёт мама. Она так сказала. Сегодня пятница — дедушка сказал, что пятница, — а мама обещала забрать его именно в пятницу.

Размазывая кашу, он надеется размять все-все комочки, и тогда её можно будет есть. Лучше холодная и невкусная, чем с комочками. Юра смотрит на своего друга, молчаливого Мишутку. Мишутка, хоть он и игрушка, тоже не любит кашу. Мишутка любит мёд, но мёд в саду не дают. Это дома мама печёт оладушки и поливает их из банки с пчёлкой… Ну, то есть поливала, а у дедушки, где Юра живёт теперь, такой красивой баночки нет.

Юра хмурится. Но потом вспоминает, что сегодня пятница, и мысленно — чтобы не слышал Федьисаев, чтобы не слышала воспитательница, потому что она опять скажет, что мама за ним не придёт, а она придёт, обязательно придёт! — говорит Мишутке, куда они отправятся сегодня. Придёт мама, и они пойдут в парк. И в цирк, и в кино, и в театр. И в зоопарк. Обязательно сходят в зоопарк, к Мишуткиным родственникам. Мишутка очень хочет в зоопарк, вот и ждёт Юрину маму. И Юра тоже.

Он так занят планированием пятничного вечера, что не замечает, как в группе появляется кто-то новый. Мальчик. Он стоит в дверях и держит Нинванну, нянечку, самую лучшую тётеньку во всём саду, за руку. Юра смотрит на него во все глаза: мальчик прижимает к себе плюшевого котика. У котика на шее висит плюшевая рыбка.

Федьисаев тоже замечает котика и рыбку. И начинает гадко смеяться. Как гусь. Гогочет. При воспитательнице и при Нинванне он ничего не скажет, но Юра знает, что смеётся тот именно из-за игрушки. Из-за Мишутки Федьисаев называет Юру малявкой. А Юра никакой не малявка. Сам Федьисаев играет с машинками, а Мишутку он пытался отобрать у Юры из вредности. Вслед за Федьисаевым начинают смеяться и другие ребята. «Смех без причины», — думает Юра. Мишутка с ним соглашается: ничего хорошего этот смех не сулит.

Юра встает из-за стола и подходит к новенькому. Тот оказывается выше Юры почти на голову, хоть и худенький.

— Пойдем, — серьёзно зовёт Юра, — я тебе всё покажу.

— Молодец, Юра, — тихо говорит Нинванна. Она отпускает руку мальчика — тот оглядывается на неё. Глаза у него большие и тоже тёмные, как угольки. И длинные ресницы. Нинванна кивает мальчику, мол, иди, что ты. Но мальчик стоит. Тогда Юра берёт новенького за горячую ладонь и тянет. И тот, ещё раз оглянувшись на Нинванну, послушно идёт за Юрой в игровой уголок.

Всё утро до начала занятий они разбирают детсадовские игрушки. Юра показывает новенькому, что он любит: конструктор кирпичиками, из которого можно собрать что захочешь, даже человечков на коньках, докторский набор с градусником, уколом и слушалкой, огромного СлонСлоныча и целую коробку с маленькими фигурками животных. Они выставляют их в рядок на длинном подоконнике, всех-всех, друг за другом, как будто те пришли к Айболиту, и Юра всё рассказывает про них и рассказывает, кто есть кто и что у них болит, уже и говорить устал, а новенький молчит и молчит, и даже имени своего не скажет. Может, он как дедушкин сосед, Дядьвасилий? Только наоборот: тот всё время что-то говорит, но не понимает, когда дедушка просит его не оставлять мусор на лестнице. А мальчик не говорит, но очень хорошо Юру понимает. Прямо подхватывает, что бы тот ни делал! И смеётся. Когда он смеётся, его глаз-угольков почти не видно.

Юре так весело, так нравится с мальчиком, что он даже познакомил мальчика с Мишуткой. Мишутке новенький тоже понравился. А мальчик познакомил Юру со своим котиком, то есть с кошкой, правда, сказал, что зовут её почему-то Мышкой… Вернее, он не так сказал, а как-то… Мышик, Мысик — ну Мышка же!

Несколько раз к ним подбирается Федьисаев, но Юра только смотрит на него, и тот сразу смывается. Он знает, что с Юрой шутки плохи. Юра, если что, может и сдачи дать.

Во время первого занятия Юра замечает, что их воспитательницу, тоже новенькую — летом у них то одна, то другая, только Нинванна осталась, — мальчик понимает плохо. Потому что он сидит и только смотрит на лист бумаги перед собой. И тогда Юра подсказывает новенькому, что надо сделать, и даже делится карандашами.

А вот считает новенький гораздо лучше Юры. И рисует красивее...

Они гуляют, обедают, спят — всё вместе.

Когда проходит полдник — запеканка с изюмом! счастливый день! — Юра прилипает к окну. Мальчик тянет его к игрушкам, но Юра не хочет играть. Он знает, что новенький не понимает, почему игрушки Юре больше не интересны. Юра не знает, как ему объяснить. Он хмурится и, не в силах найти слова, говорит только одно: «Мама!» Но мальчик его понимает. Он становится рядом с Юрой у окна, и они ждут вместе.

Приходят за ними позже всех — и почти одновременно.

За мальчиком — тётенька. Он увидел её в окно и сначала подумал, что это мама. Но оказалось, что нет. «Мама, — решает Юра, — только его мама». Юра думает, что если взять её за руку, как мальчика, тоже будет тепло. И с утроенной силой принимается ждать свою маму. Новенький что-то быстро-быстро рассказывает тётеньке на непонятном языке — оказывается, он тот ещё болтун! — и показывает на Юру. Тётенька поворачивается к Юре и говорит:

— Спасибо, что поиграл с моим сыном.

— Меня вообще-то Юра зовут, — хмуро говорит тот, а сам поглядывает на дверь. Идёт? Идёт??

Дверь открывается, и…

Дедушка.

— Ну, боец, готов?

Дедушка всегда называет его боец, потому что сам военный. Настоящий офицер.

Но всё внутри Юры холодеет. «Я не съел кашу!» — мысленно кричит он Мишутке, и губы вздрагивают, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы — совсем не как у бойца.

— А мама… не придёт?

Дедушка садится на корточки и кладёт ему руки на плечи.

— Нет, Юрочка, мама не придёт, она…

Договорить он не успевает: Юра не хочет реветь, но и удержаться не может. Сквозь слёзы он предупреждает Мишутку, что в зоопарк они сегодня не пойдут.

Дедушка растерянно смотрит на Юру. Юра знает, что он к нему не привык. Он и сам ещё не привык к дедушке. И старается при нём не плакать — бойцы ведь не плачут! Но сейчас не может.

Вдруг кто-то гладит его по голове. Юра думает: «Мама пришла!» Но это новенький мальчик. Он замечает, что Юра снова смотрит на него, и суёт ему кошку с рыбкой. Прижимает к Юриному животу так сильно, что становится почти больно.

— Мысик, мысик, на мысик, — повторят он.

Юра вытирает лицо низом футболки. Глядит на мальчика во все глаза.

— А ты как же? — спрашивает он. Тот только пожимает плечами и смотрит на свою маму.

— Ему не жалко, бери, — говорит она. — Он уже большой, осенью пойдёт в школу.

И Юра неловко прижимает к себе кошку по имени Мышка.

Мальчик с улыбкой машет ему на прощание, и они с мамой уходят.

Юра машет в ответ, потом садится на скамеечку и осоловело моргает, пока дедушка помогает переодеть сандалии из сада на уличные. Смотрит на Мишутку, потом на Мышку. И спрашивает:

— Как же он теперь, а, дедушка?

— М? Что?

— Ну как же он теперь, без друга?

— Да, без друга тяжело, — соглашается дедушка.

Юра глядит на Мишутку. Обнимает его крепко-крепко. Мысленно обещает ему, что новый мальчик обязательно сводит Мишутку в зоопарк. Мишутка спрашивает, не будет ли Юре грустно. Не будет ли ему страшно. А Мышка отвечает, что присмотрит за Юрой, а Мишутка пусть присмотрит за мальчиком. Позаботится о нём. У каждого ведь должен быть друг.

Юра догоняет мальчика у большой клумбы за калиткой и молча суёт ему Мишутку. Потом быстро обнимает их обоих и убегает прочь: им с дедушкой и Мышкой в другую сторону.

Мальчика Юра ещё видит пару раз, на прогулке. Но тот в другой группе, с большими, и… Юра не решается подойти.

И всё же у мальчика есть Мишутка, а значит, всё в порядке. Юра за него не волнуется.

Иногда Юра думает о мальчике. Он даже не знает его имени. И скучает по своему старому другу. Но у него есть кошка по имени Мышка. Она весёлая и знает много игр. У него есть дедушка. И мама! Мама всё-таки навещает Юру, хоть и не очень часто. Она много работает. Она живёт в другом доме и больше не печёт Юре оладьи с мёдом, зато дедушка печёт пирожки с мясом. Это хорошо, потому что кошки любят не мёд, а мясо. А ещё они едут с дедушкой на дачу на целое лето! Гуляют, ловят рыбу, Юра учится плавать и собирать грибы. Осенью, когда они возвращаются, Юра больше не видит мальчика в саду, даже в подготовительной группе. Наверное, тот и правда пошёл в школу. У Юры и у самого много дел: у него появляются коньки и лёд. Потом у него в жизни появляется ещё много чего, в том числе и Пётька, которая почти вытесняет Мышку из Юриных игр. Потом и того больше — появляется много-много котов и котиков, и тигров, и барсов, и львов, и леопардов… Но Мышка — всегда была и останется первой. Впрочем, и Мишутку Юра нет-нет да вспомнит. Где он сейчас? Тот мальчик?..

(И Мышка, и Мишутка проживут долго-долго. И однажды, через много лет, снова встретятся.

Но это будет совсем другая история.)

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Dr.Winter


End file.
